beecherfandomcom-20200213-history
Game of Thrones
Game of Thrones (2011) is a parasite that originated in Scott Beecher. Back in 2013, Beecher and his mother. Mrs. Stbeecher, watched Game of Thrones together (and had much delight watching the wonderful chemistry between Cersei and Jaime) and such. Game of Thrones used to disrupt the weekly gam on Sundays, as Beecher and the Mrs. always had to watch together. It was the night of the Red Wedding episode that finally broke Beecher and made him decide he has to convince the other members of the LBG to watch the series. Beecher successfully passed the parasite onto Jack and Gene. Jack started watching before Gene did, but somehow Gene surpassed Jack as it took Jack a month to watch the first six episodes of Season One, by which part Gene had already finished seasons 1-3. They dropped Dank Memes on Jack as watching, such as "Here comes the King in the North!" and made Jack pissy when he found out what it actually meant. Game of Thrones is currently on it's sixth season, and as of now all the LBG members (rip in pussy Chewy) watch the show. As of 07/21/2016 at 2:40 AM BST, all members of the LBF, excluding Chewy, are now caught up. The Game of Thrones parasite is a contagious one, and Jack has managed to pass it on to seven friends, some of whom binge watched during school hours. One of them even watched 56 hours of the show in two weeks. This parasite truly drives people mad. Also related to Game of Thrones is A Song of Ice and Fire by J. R. R. Tolkien. A Song of Ice and Fire is the popular novelization of the hit HBO show. Tolkien is currently working on the sixth book, based on the sixth season of the show. It is expected to release in May of 2029. Game of Thrones ended in May of 2019, and was absolutely fucking awful. After a promising S8E2, the first big battle episode absolutely shit the bed and was terrible in direction, plot, and probably everything else. It was the first episode of a show Jack loved that he audibly out loud said "what the fuck did I just watch" in a negative connotation afterwards. The rest of the LBG concurred and agreed this season was turning into poo poo garbage. After an abysmal episode 4, Jack angrily looked up spoilers for the season and was shocked at what he learned: Jon exiled, Jon killing Dany, and especially B R A N S T A R K becoming King. This was the last straw and Jack emplored the rest to brace themselves for one of the worst finales of all time. Beecher soon looked up spoilers after an even worse episode 5 and agreed. Episode 6 came and went and Bran had been crowned king, resulting in Gene screaming from the window of a driving car "FUCK YOU BRAN". The LBG pretty much dedicated an entire gam to discussing how fucking awful the finale was, and even renaming the discord chat "Game of Thrones Hate Club". It has been nearly 7 months since the finale aired, and everytime it is brought up it devolves into a ~30~ minute discussion about why the show is fucking awful and how it is bad. Jack loves collecting blu-rays, and held off on buying the series until it was complete. However now he has literally no interest to every rewatch the show as knowing the ending fucking kills any motivation to watch the series. What's the point of slogging through Bran's arc for him to make Hodor become Hodor and then be cryptic forever, reveal R+L=J and become king? Who gives a shit? Watching Jon stare down the Night King at Hardhome? Hope you liked that because Arya gets to kill him. Jaime turning on Cersei at the end of S7? Don't worry, he is hateful and so is she and btw he never cared about the innocent!! Game of Thrones was an amazing show and then it wasn't. Fuck D&D for ruining what could've gone down as the greatest show in history. Thank god they were kicked off of Star Wars so someone less controversial can make a trilogy (/uj Rian Johnson's trilogy will be incredible and anyone who disagrees is dumb) Category:Miscellaneous